Ep 7: Back to Riesembool
by wvdbelt
Summary: The Elric brothers going back to Riesembool so that Winry can make a new automail leg for Edward. Marika stays with them so she can help in case the creature returns. Oliver delivers the package to Mustang, but Mustang had some questons for Oliver before he leaves about that golden watch he made.


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

Episode 7: Back to Riesembool

Elijah and Oliver are putting some luggage in a car. Edward, Alphonse and Lindsey are standing by the front door. Marika is in the library collecting some books and puts it in a suitcase. Elijah walks to Lindsey while Oliver stays by the car.

**Elijah:** Everthing is packed now.

**Lindsey:** (Writes on the clipboard and gives it to Elijah)

**Elijah:** It says; have a safe trip, and come visite us again when you are Kulum.

**Alphonse:** Sure we will, Lindsey.

**Lindsey:** (Smiles)

**Oliver:** Come you two, let's go.

Edward that still walks on the crutches that Oliver gave him, goes to Oliver. Alphonse looks through the front door.

**Alphonse:** Wait, Marika is still inside.

Edward stops and turns around. Then Marika comes outside with a suitcase in her hand. In het other hand she has a package.

**Marika:** Thanks for waiting. I forget something, and I guess the same goes for the Elric brothers.

**Edward:** Ow yeah, the package for Mustang. Thanks Marika.

Oliver puts the package and the suitcase in the back of the car. Elijah and Lindsey wave goodbye while the car drives away.

The Homunculus that was inside Armstrongs body named Faustus is in a woodenhouse somewhere deep in a forest. He is very angry and kicks a wooden box.

**Faustus****:** (Angry) Darn it! I was so close!

**Lielis****:** So, what I've heard is true then.

**Faustus****:** (Angry) Shut up, Lielis!

Lielis is a tinted woman with black hair that's not longer then her jaw. You can't see her ouroboros tatoo.

**Lielis:** Calm down Faustus. We already knew that it wouldn't be easy. The only thing that could be a problem, is that they probabley saw that you are a Homunculus.

**Faustus****:** (Angry) I know! And that pissis me off even more!

**Lielis:** Don't worry about it too much. We will suceed our plan.

The Elric brothers arrived in Riesembool. Oliver and Marika are still in the car when they hear Winry yelling very hard. They look at each other with a weird face.

**Winry:** (Yelling) WHA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

**Edward:** I can explane.

**Winry**: (Mad) Oho I bet you do! You are back for just one month and you are already getting in trouble! And for a change it isn't you arm!

**Edward:** (Beging) Just please fix it, you are the best automail mechanic there is.

**Winry:** (Mad) Sure, so then you can break it apart with you stupid alchemy again!

**Alphonse:** Winry please, this time it isn't his fault.

**Marika:** He is right. It was my fault.

Marika enters the room with a suitcase in her hand. Oliver stands behind her with the package.

**Marika:** I didn't knew the compilation of automail.

**Winry:** (Sigh) Three days… Give me three days and your leg will be as good as new.

While Winry is working on the automail leg of Edward, the Elric brothers are sitting at the table while Marika puts her suitcase on it. Edward is wearing a sparepart so he can walk without the crutches. When Marika opens her suitcase, they see a lot of old alchemy bookst.

**Marika:** Here, read this while your friend is making the automail leg. These books will help you find some answers to the questions you have about nightmares of the Gate.

Edward and Alphonse are looking at each other then they both nod and grab a book. Pinako enters the room and sees Oliver walking to the front door.

**Oliver:** So, that was all. If there is anything you need, just call.

**Pinako:** Would you like something to drink before you go?

**Oliver:** (Smiles) Sure.

Oliver walks back to the table where Edward and Alphonse are reading. Winry is working on Edwards automail leg when the door of the workroom slowy opens. She looks up and sees a part of Marika's face.

**Winry:** (Smiles) You can come in if you want.

Marika enters the room and stands besides Winry. She sees some automail parts lying on the desk where Winry is working on.

**Marika:** I'm sorry that you have to build a new one.

**Winry:** No it's okay. Ow and I didn't introduced myself, I am Winry.

**Marika:** My name is Marika, nice to meet you.

They both shake hands and then Winry goes back to work on the leg of Edward.

**Marika:** Winry… Could you tell me the compilation of automail?

Back in the livingroom, the Elric brothers are still reading. Pinako puts a cup on the table with some tea in it.

**Oliver:** Well thank you, Miss Rockbell.

**Pinako:** You are welkom. You know, you remind me of the father of those two boys. Your personality looks a lot like his.

**Oliver:** (Sad) Yeah… I know.

**Pinako:** Wait, you knew Hohenheim?

**Oliver:** Yes, he stayed a while in my house.

The Elric brothers looked put then they heard that.

**Edward:** Hold on, you also said that back at your house. How did you know him?

**Oliver:** After he left his house, he came to us. Because there was something that he didn't wanted anybody to see.

Oliver drinks his tea. Then Edward reminds the rotten body of his father. Also that he told him that he didn't want there mother and them to see.

**Edward:** You mean his body.

**Oliver:** He told you?

**Edward:** Yeah.

**Alphonse:** Told you what brother?

**Edward:** That his body was rotting.

**Alphonse:** What? What are you talking about.

**Edward:** That the body we know as our father, isn't his real body. He and Dante changed bodies with the philosopher's stone.

Oliver puts the empty tea cup on the table and stands up.

**Oliver:** Shall I deliver the package to Fuhrer Mustang, because you are at least stuck here for three days.

**Alphonse:** Ow no, you don't have to.

**Oliver:** It's okay, I have to go that deraction anyway.

**Alphonse:** Well, thank you. We own you another one.

**Oliver:** Don't worry about that to much.

Oliver walks to the frontdoor.

**Oliver: **Thank you for the tea,Miss Rockbell.

**Pinako: **Your welcome.

**Oliver:** Take care you two.

**Alphonse:** (Smile) Sure, we will.

Oliver grabs the package and leaves the house.

**Marika:** Aha, I see. Thank you for explaining.

**Winry:** Sure no problem.

**Marika:** Hey, if there is anything I can help you with then…

**Winry:** No, it's okay. Those two brothers need your help more then I do.

**Marika:** Well… I guess your right.

Marika: stands up and walks toward the window in the room. She looks outside.

**Marika:** Maybe it was better for them that they stayed at the other side of the Gate.

**Winry: **(Look up) Hold on, are you the girl who brought them back here?

Marika turn around towards Winry and nods.

**Winry:** (Smiles) Thank you.

In Central headquarters, Mustang is doing some paperwork in his office when someone is knocking on his door. Then the door opens and Hawkeye steps in and then stands in salute.

**Hawkeye:** Sir, you have a visitor.

Oliver Quinn enters Mustangs office. Mustang looks surprised. Hawkeye leaves the room.

**Mustang:** Quinn, nice to see you again. It has been a long time.

**Oliver:** It sure is. You changest.

**Mustang:** In a good way, I hope.

**Oliver:** I have a package for you.

**Mustang:** A package?

**Oliver:** The one that the Elric brothers picked up in Kalum.

**Mustang:** Yeah, thanks.

Oliver puts the pakcage on Mustangs desk.

**Mustang:** May I ask what happened to those two brothers?

**Oliver:** They are now back in Riesembool and I can assure you that they are safe.

**Mustang:** That still doesn't answer my question, Quinn.

**Oliver:** I don't know what exactly happened but it has something to do with equivalent exchange and the Gate.

**Mustang: **(Worried) Ow no…

**Oliver:** Don't worry, it's not what you think.

**Mustang:** Is it okay to call them?

**Oliver:** I don't see why not. Now, will you please excuse me.

**Mustang:** Sure…

Oliver turns around en walks towards the door.

**Mustang:** Quinn, there is still something I want to ask you.

**Oliver:** And that is, Fuhrer Mustang?

**Mustang:** About that watch you made. Does it realy unlockeds all the alchemy in an alchemist?

**Oliver:** I don't know. I never used it before.

**Mustang:** Is that so…

Oliver can see on Mustang face that he won't buy it.

**Oliver:** You are quit sharp.

**Mustang:** If Edward didn't told me about it, I would have believed you.

**Oliver:** I see.

**Mustang:** So, does it?

**Oliver:** Yeah, I guess it does.

**Mustang:** You don't realy know, do you?

**Oliver:** Well, my granddaughter is using it. And she is already a good alchemist without the watch.

**Mustang:** You mean Marika.

**Oliver:** Edward told you that too, didn't he.

**Mustang:** Don't worry. You can trust him. The same goes for is brother.

**Oliver:** I know… I know.

Then Oliver leaves Mustangs office.


End file.
